Jeans
by Farginator
Summary: Shassie goodness all around. Kinda fluffish. lol. Check it out i promise it will exceed your expectations!


**Title: Jeans**

**A/N: Hey guys I thought this one up while writing my other fic "Love Affair" Check it out. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

Shawn Spencer was at the bar. Alone. He usually went with Gus but he didn't want to go tonight, he had a date with Jules. Finally. So there he sat with a beer in hand. There was a guy across the room also alone, with a scotch in hand, good looking. Wait that was Lassie.

Shawn started to walk over, and about halfway there he saw it. Lassie was wearing jeans. No way, I don't think anyone even knew he owned a pair. Let alone name brand jeans, dark wash Hollister jeans, with a little rip on the knee. God did he look hot today, Shawn thought.

He continued over to Carlton. He plopped himself down on the stool next to him and said "Hey Lassie -face whatcha doing here?"

"Drinking, Spencer, why else would I be in a bar?"

'Just asking." Shawn eyed the detective up and down and Carlton noticed.

"Why must you stare at me Spencer?"

"I'm sorry its just… your wearing jeans!"

"So?"

"I've never seen you out of your dress slacks and the occasional baseball pants. I didn't even know you owned a pair."

"of course I own a pair Spencer, everyone does" Carlton said with a know-it-all attitude

"So why don't you ever wear them?"

"I am wearing them,"

"you know what I mean"

"I only wear them for special occasions"

"and what occasion is this?" Shawn said while gesturing to the entirety of the bar

"Well I'm here with an amazing guy, and I thought he should see me in my best wardrobe" He said in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Where is he?" He looked around almost frantically. Not only is he wearing jeans, he's with a GUY, Shawn thought. "I give up where is he?"

"I'll give you a hint. Its you."

"…" Now Shawn was confused. "me?" was the only thing he could say at the moment.

Carlton gave him the duh look.

"Lassie has a crush on me. Lassie has a crush on me" He sang

What Carlton did next was both a surprise to Shawn and himself. He kissed the annoying psychic. When he pulled away Shawn smiled. Carlton answered the unasked question that Shawn was thinking. "It was to shut you up, but this one, this one is so much more."

He pulled the younger man close and kissed him hard and more emotionally than anyone before. There lips mingled for a long while until Shawn pulled away "Should we take this to your place?" Carlton nodded

They took Carlton's car to his place. A short ride but long enough to the both of them. Shawn talked first. "How did you know I'd be at the bar tonight?"

"What kind of detective would I be if I didn't know where you spent your Friday nights with out Guster."

They arrived at Carlton's home. They walked together into the house and once inside with the door locked behind them. Carlton put his keys on the table and threw Shawn up against the wall. Making out like teenagers at a basement party. Carlton loved the feel of the jeans rubbing against his junk as he rubbed against Shawn. When Carlton moaned against the younger mans lips Shawn took that as an invitation to put his tongue in the other man's mouth. He explored every inch of the Head Detective's mouth, when he returned his tongue to his own mouth, he left it with the faint taste of pineapple.

They had reached the room finally, both down to their jeans and nothing else. The hallway was the temporary home of the rest of the forgotten clothes. They lay on the bed, the older man on top of the younger. Kissing, in the dark. Rubbing against each other. The jeans friction only magnifies the pleasure. Lost in the pleasure of the night they continue.

_______________

They wake the next morning wrapped in each others arms. The light glow washed over them from the rising Santa Barbara sun. Carlton and Shawn stared into each others eyes for the longest time when Shawn finally said something "I Like jeans Lassie, especially on you."

They smiled

"I'll think I'll wear them more often."

They lay there until the sun fully comes up, and they start their first day as a couple.

**A/N: Shassie goodness. Review, tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out my other story 'Love Affair'. Until next time. JAT**


End file.
